


Just maybe...

by Kekegirl30



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kekegirl30/pseuds/Kekegirl30
Summary: Ace has given up on love due to demons from the past. But one night he goes to the club and meets a handsome man who just Maybe, might convince him otherwise.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Just maybe...

**Author's Note:**

> This pair has recently been on mt mind and has become one of my favorites. It's a one-shot for now.

Ace never thought he would fall in love again. Hell, Ace never thought that he would even have feelings for anyone again until the night he was at the bar.

"Can I get two shots of beer?" "Coming right up." 

Ace lifted his head up. He was surprised to say the least when he saw a handsome stranger. He was tall, light skinned, with raven hair, and gorgeous golden eyes. And he had the word DEATH tattooed on his knuckles. Even though Ace knew that guy spelled trouble, for some reason Ace didn't walk away.

The man passes the drink over to Ace.

Ace gave the man a skeptical look. "I just thought you could use a drink." The male said. "Well, you were right." Ace replied and he chugged down the drink. "The name's Law by the way." Ace nodded his head. "I wouldn't suppose your sexy ass would have a name?" The man smirked. Ace just rolled his eyes. It was obvious that this guy just wanted a one night stand… then again that's all he was good for, a one night stand and never a second glance. "Alright I'll play your game Law, my name is Ace." He stuck out his hand. Law kissed his knuckles causing Ace to blush.

Law grinned. After a few more drinks and chatting, the pair was out on the dance floor. The lights were dimmed low, and thousands of people crowded the dance floor. Law hated large crowds but when Ace pulled him in, Law started enjoying it more. 

Law grabbed Ace's hips. Usually Ace wouldn't indulge in such behavior but tonight he was drunk and Law was just so handsome and funny and amazing that Ace couldn't help himself. They were moving in closer. Ace's heart was beating a million miles per minute. 

_ "Shit, I'm not supposed to be feeling like this. Why do I want him? Why is he so nice? Maybe he thinks you're easy? But he's so dreamy. Maybe just this once…" _

Meanwhile Law couldn't stop staring at Ace. The way he carried himself on the dance floor was amazing. His hips swayed to the beat. Ace grinded on Law's bulge. Ace moaned. He could feel Law's member getting hard through his pants. Law started peppering kisses down Ace's neck. It felt amazing and Ace couldn't help but moan and let the other male know how amazing he was doing. Law moved his hand under Ace's shirt and pinched his nipple. Ace blushed and moaned a bit louder. Ace turned around. Golden eyes started into Grey eyes. Law gently grabbed Ace's face and kissed his lips. Ace wrapped his arms around the taller males neck and deepened the kiss. Law licked Ace's lip as if begging for a way into his mouth. Ace let Law in as they fought for dominance over the kiss. Soon Ace gave in and let Law explore every inch of his mouth, their tongues swirling around one another. It didn't take long before the two ran out of the club. Law and Ace could barely keep their hands off of each other. Ace knew he was being risky but he hadn't kissed or had sex with anyone for two years. 

Ace usually didn't go home to a guys house on the first date, and Law usually never took anyone to his home but today was definitely a pass. Las opened Ace door and Ace jumped on him. Law grabbed Ace's butt and they began french kissing again. Law bit down on Ace's neck earning a greedy moan from the other male. Finally Law opened the door. 

The two kissed down the whole entire hallway, until they reached Law's room. Law threw the other male down on the bed.

"Take off your clothes  _ Ace-ya _ ." Law said. Ace blushed. Law's voice was so deep and sexy. He sounded so commanding and Ace loved it. Ace has a big voice kink. 

Ace did exactly as he was told too. Soon he was stark naked. Law memorized every part of Ace's body, his eyes eating up Ace, and Ace loved the attention. Law opened his closet door. "Stay still Ace-ya, I'll be back in a second." Law said. Ace bobbed his head up and down. After a few minutes, Law came out his closet. He wore a pair of Leather paints that hugged Law in all the right places, and Ace loved it. He also enjoyed seeing Law's bulge. Law took out his whip and licked his lips. "Get ready to have some fun Ace-ya." Law said seductively. Ace blushed.

He  _ definitely _ has a voice kink.

"Get on your knees Firecracker." Ace blushed harder. "Sure thing." Ace said playfully. Law just rolled his eyes and grabbed Ace's chin, causing him to look him in the eyes. "Call me Daddy." Law said. Ace could hear the dominance in this man's voice. "Y-yes Daddy." Ace said.

Normally Ace would feel degraded being naked and on his knees but tonight Ace didn't mind. 

"Pull down my pants Ace-ya." Law commanded. Ace did as he was told. Law moaned in relief. His erection popped up and hit Ace in the face. 

It was HUGE. 

Ace hadn't seen a penis this big in a while besides his own, but this penis was thicker and larger then Ace and Ace had a 12 inch penis. This man had a 14 incher. 

"Suck." Ace blushed. The penis was just so thick and big. Ace didn't even know if he could fit it in his mouth but he didn't want to disappoint his daddy, especially since he had a whip in his hand.

Ace licked up the bottom side of Law's penis. Law moaned as he let out a breath. Ace, encouraged by Law's moan, started peppering kisses up and down Law's penis. He swirled his tongue around his tip. Ace was teasing Law and Law was loving it, but he also couldn't stand it. Law grabbed Ace's hair and forced his head on his cock. Ace was shocked and he nearly gagged but Law lifted his head back up. "Suck faster." Law said. 

Ace did as he was told and he started bobbing his head up and down on Law's erect member. Ace grabbed his sack and started moving his hands around, earning more greedy moans from Law. Ace sucked, licked and twirled his tongue all around Law's cock. Law could feel himself getting close but he was determined to make Ace cum first.

"Stand up and bend over." Law exclaimed. "Yes  _ Daddy~ _ ." Ace purred, as he bent over the mattress. Law licked his lips as Ace gave him the most seductive, bewitching, look he had ever seen. Ace blushed.

Law walked over to his bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube. "You ready firecracker?" Law asked flirtatiously. "Yes Daddy." Ace replied. 

Law stalked over to the bed and he opened the bottle of Lube. He coated his fingers and inserted one finger into Ace's hole. Ace arched his back and moaned. "Damn you're as tight as a virgin." Law exclaimed. He hit Ace's ass with the whip causing the younger male to cry out in pleasure.

"Oh so my little Firecracker likes it rough huh?" Law asked. Ace blushed. "Means I don't have to go easy on you. Law stuck two more fingers up Ace's asshole. Ace arched his back again and he cried out louder. It hurt so badly but the pain felt amazing. Law moved his fingers in a scissoring motion. Law pushed his fingers up even faster earning hearty moans from Ace. Just then Law took his fingers out.

"W-why'd ya stop?" Ace asked. Law hit Ace's ass with his whip. "I wouldn't want you to come before I push my penis inside you yet, now would I? Law said. Ace blushed. "Uh okay, but you have to take off your pants. I mean I'm naked s'only fair if you're naked too Daddy." Ace replied. Law rolled his eyes but he obliged and he pulled down his leather pants.

Once he was naked he coated his penis up with Lube and he put it in between Aces buttcheeks. Law pushed his tip into his entrance. Ace arched his back and grabbed the sheets for stability. Law slowly took out his tip and then put it back in. He continued this motion for a while longer until he shoved his full length into Ace. Ace screamed out in ecstasy. He felt full and though it was a bit painful, he enjoyed the feeling of being full. He hadn't felt this good in two years. 

Law slammed in and out of Ace each time, and Ace would occasionally let a small curse slip out of his mouth. Just then Ace felt a surge of pleasure when Law hit his prostate. Ace rolled his eyes back and moaned loudly. He arched his back and his toes curled up on Law's carpet. Ace held onto the sheets even tighter. Law let out a grin. "Looks like I found your sweet spot Ace-ya." Law smirked.

Law started slamming in and out of Ace, hitting his prostate dead in. Ace was falling apart underneath this man until he pulled out. 

"Get ready to take a ride on Daddy." Law smirked. Ace lifted himself off the mattress. Saliva was dripping down his face and a bit of tears fell out of his eyes. "God your beautiful." Law exclaimed. Ace blushed.

Law laid down on the bad and Ace started straddling his hips. It didn't take long for the pair to get back into motion. Law started biting, sucking and licking Ace's nipple and he let his other hand mess around the other nipple. Ace wrapped his arms and legs around Laws torso. Ace was a mess. Sex did not feel this good 2 years ago. Ace started pumping his penis and moaning even louder. He started chanting Law's name and Law began moaning and biting Ace even harder.

They went at it all night, and Ace and Law loved every last second of it.

By morning Ace was cuddling next to Law. Ace got a piece of paper and wrote his name and number down on it. 

When Law woke up Ace was gone, but his phone number was on a piece of paper along with some words.

Law read the note

(440) xxx· x77

Call me Daddy. ;)

Law blushed. Maybe he found a new lover after all .

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed. I know I'm not the best at putting out sex scenes in fact sometimes my mind is just out of it when I'm writing but I hope that you enjoy this story and if you want another part I'll make one.


End file.
